The Prophecy of two Malfoys and a Weasley
by im no muggle
Summary: This story was called The Prophecy. Draco and Ginny develope feelings for each other but rfuse to do anything about it. Will this change when someone makes it their mission to get them together while others try to keep them apart?
1. Civility

I would just like to say I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy it and please tell me about any faults and give me any tips. I warn you I have rubbish grammar so I need help.  
  
Chapter 1 - Civility  
  
It was the first night back to Hogwarts and Ginny Weasley was standing on the shore of the lake, watching the reflection of the moon on the rippling water. Just as the giant squid skimmed the surface, sending small wave to the shore, Ginny heard quiet footsteps approach behind her, she turned and saw the one and only Draco Malfoy walking past her. Oh joy Ginny thought when she saw him but she was shocked when for once he didn't insult her or her family.  
  
He walked past her he gave a small nod of his head followed by "Weasley" and stood a little further off.  
  
Ginny still in shock of his civility muttered "Malfoy" then shivered, she hadn't thought to pick up her cloak on her way out.  
  
"Cold Weasel? Or does my name disgust you that much?"  
  
"A bit"  
  
"A bit of which?"  
  
"A bit of both" she replied smiling as he scowled  
  
"You do realise I was joking don't you" she asked her smile fading, she hated to make people upset or angry even if it was a Malfoy.  
  
"Yes of course" he took a step closer to Ginny and put his cloak around her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"So what are you doing out at this time little weasel?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep and needed some fresh air. You?"  
  
"About the same"  
  
"Draco will you please stop calling me Weasel. That's Ron"  
  
"True" he commented with a smile on his face "How about Red or Weaselette or Pot head's number one fan"  
  
"They the only options?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then its going to have to be Pot head's number one fan" she said this sarcastically looking disgusted  
  
"Really" he asked her with a smirk on his face  
  
"No"  
  
"If they are the only options I'll have to go with Red"  
  
"Red it is then"  
  
"Yip" the stood in silence looking out to the lake, watching the slow swirling movements of the giant squid. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and Ginny was thrown forward into the lake.  
  
I would also like to say future chapters will be longer  
  
Please review even if it is to tell me its crap  
  
Emi 


	2. My Saviour

Here I am back again with the second chapter first I would like to say I'm sorry I didn't let anonymous reviews I didn't realise that it was like that and thank you. Written for reviewing   
I don't own anything apart from my own character and the plot   
Chapter 2 My Saviour 

Ginny woke up to find herself in a huge bed, much larger than her own, with black and green silk drapes with sheets to match, not the red and gold she was used to she quickly sat up.

"So you're awake" a sleepy voice to her right stated she relaxed and sunk back into the covers.

"Yes. How did I get here?" she said while quickly looking around when her eyes fell on Draco she did a double take. He was slouched across a big black leather sofa; his usually perfect hair falling into his face with no shirt on she wouldn't be surprised if she had been drooling.

"So the prince of Slytherin does kick back and relax"

"Only when I'm on my own so don't tell anyone"

"Ooh black mail material" she said rubbing her hands together

"Not really. How would you explain being in my room in the first place? Hmmm"

"Good point. Back to what happened earlier"

"Well we were standing by the lake..."

"I know that"

"Let me fini..."

"Ok "Draco rolled his eyes

"Any way we were standing by the lake." she was about to interrupt so he put his hand up "I'm getting

there so don't interrupt." she huffed. "Well you got hit in the back with a curse and were thrown into the lake, so I dived in and pulled you out. When I got you to the shore I saw you were unconscious so I took you here"

"Who did it?"

"I don't know but whoever it was ran into the forest"

"I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything but why did you save me and why didn't you just dump me in the hospital wing"

"I saved you cause you had my new cloak on and I couldn't lose it now could I? And I didn't dump you in the hospital wing cause I though it would look a bit suspicious"

"How do you work that out?"

"Well I know I can aff... "

"Not that why would it be suspicious?"

"Well if I, a Malfoy, brought you, a Weasley, to the hospital wing soaking wet and unconscious someone would get suspicious. Don't you think?"

"Suppose so" Draco walked over to his desk that sat next to his window and pulled a small vial full of yellow liquid out of the drawer and handed it to Ginny who took one look at and said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she opened it and steam flowed out.

"Pepper up potion. Never knew you cared there goes your rep"

Draco looked at her slightly confused "How did you know it was pepper up potion"

"What can I say I'm go at potions"

"You must be people don't usually recognise it straight away like you did they generally mistake it for a dreamless sleep potion"

"Yeah well Snape doesn't want to admit it since I'm a Gryfindor and a Weasley" she tipped her head back and poured the contents of the vial into her mouth, steam coming from her ears "I really hate that stuff"

"Don't we all?"

"Yes we do. So you shouldn't give it to people" she replied smiling

"Sorry"

"Did I just hear right? Did Draco Malfoy just apologise?"

"Yes I did. What's happening to me?"

"I bring out the best in people"

"Really?" he asked walking towards her like a cat would stalk its prey

"Yip"

"Well I bring out the worst," he said in a suggestive tone "If you get what I mean. I might even be able to do something to help you" Ginny stared at him a shocked look on her face, stammering. Draco took one look at her face and burst out laughing.

"Shut up your not funny" she huffed

"Sorry but the look on your face was priceless, and there I go again apologising"

"At least I was being serious"

"And who says I wasn't hmm?

"I do. Any way lets not go into that"

"But"

"No buts"

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"I don't know, anything really"

"Now this is when I would normally say something insulting"

"Don't even go there"

"I wasn't"

Silence

"Why do you have a First Aid potions kit in your drawer"

"Way to break the silence." Ginny glared at him "Ok ok. Well when you have a father like mine you need one. How are you so good at potions"

"Eh well my Mum does a lot of cooking which is a lot like making potions so she is really good at potions and she taught me when I was younger. What about you by the fact you have one I your drawer I'm guessing you made the potions yourself"

"Yes I did make them myself and I to everyone's disbelief earn my marks in potions and just have a natural talent for it" he smirked as he said this"Uh huh"

"What? I do"

"Sure"

"Stop that"

"Stop what?" Ginny asked innocently with a sweet smile

"That"

"What?"

"Oh shut up"

"Draco just thought I'd let you know I don't shut up for anyone" she smirked

Draco got up to leave the room but stopped when Ginny's small hand grabbed on to his

"Sorry"

"For what?"

"I don't know I thought I offended you or something"

"No" he laughed

"Ok where are you going then?"

"The bathroom if that's ok. Or do I need permission?"

"Oh ha ha ha you are so funny... Not"

"No seriously is it ok if I go" his face was serious but his eyes gave it away

"Oh shut up and go"

"Red just thought I'd let you know I don't shut up for anyone" he smirked as he shut the door to his private bathroom.

Ginny threw a pillow but it bounced off the door and she could here him laughing on the other side.

That's it she thought she charmed a pillow so it would hover just above the door and snuggled into the covers trying to look innocent.

When Draco walked out of the bathroom he took one look at her face and said, "What have you...?" but didn't get to finish as the pillow came down and hit him in the face.

"ARGH! RED!" he was trying to get over to his desk where his wand lay but as soon as he got close the pillow would hit him harder. Ginny who was now laughing uncontrollably, caught Draco's attention and he changed tactics, he ran over and jumped on the bed next to Ginny shielding himself behind her and she did the only thing she could at a time like this... She fell off the bed because she was laughing so hard and could barely stop the pillow's assault.

"Fin...Finite in...incantantum" suddenly the pillow dropped and landed on her face

Draco leaned over the end of the bed pulling the pillow off her face

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah help me up" he reached down to pull her up by her arm but she dragged him off the bed on to the floor.

"You're such a little witch. You know that?" he said propping himself up on his elbows so he could look at her

"As a matter of fact I do" she replied smiling up at him "So thank you"

"It was not meant to be a compliment "

"But it's true I am a little witch"

"That's not the point you weren't supposed to answer back"

"Why not? Cause you're a big bad Slytherin?"

"Exactly"

"Who says?"

"You just did"

"Oh right well... what you gonna do about it big bad Slytherin?"

"This" he started to tickle her and she started screaming while laughing

"NO... DRACO...PLEASE STOP...PLEASE!" for the second time that night she was laughing so much she was crying "NO REALLY DRACO PLEASE!"

"You give up?"

"YES! YES I DO!"

"Good now I know how to get my way"

"But that's not fair... unless"

"Unless what?" Ginny started to try and tickle him "Eh Red"

"What" she was still trying to tickle him with no success and a look of determination on her face

"Red!" this time she looked up at him

"What?"

"No Malfoy is ticklish"

"Everyone is ticklish. Some more than others but I will find out where you are ticklish"

"Ok you can try"

"I will but for now" she jumped up on the bed and grabbed a pillow and hit him over the head then started to jump on the bed while hitting him

"Not again"

"Afraid so...Pick your weapon" she hit him again

"That's it" He grabbed two pillows and started hitting her

"Hey that's not fair she said jumping to the other side of the bed away from Draco to grabbed another pillow it soon turned in to a huge pillow fight or more like a pillow war. After a while they both collapsed on the bed and fell asleep Ginny lying in Draco's arms her head on his chest.

A few hours later Ginny woke with the weak morning sun shinning on her and Draco. She turned her head to look at Draco and noticed he had a large scar along his side How didn't I notice that before . She traced her index finger along it.

"Hey that tickles" Draco said groggily as he stirred

Ginny smiled up at him "So your awake?"

"Hey "

"What?"

"Stealing my phrase"

"You stole mine." Draco just laughed "Eh Draco can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead"

"How did that happen?" she asked tracing her finger over the scar again. Draco jumped up and put a shirt on. Giving Ginny a fright

"Father missed"

"Oh... um...right... well I suppose I better get dressed"

"Don't worry about it"

"Ok well where are my clothes?"

"Damn. The house elves must have taken them"

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry." He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a set of girls clothes that consisted of a pair of black low rise jeans and a green T-shirt that said, 'You mess with the cat you get the claws' and had a small black cat running over it and ripping it with it's small claws only for it to repair it's self in a few minutes. Draco handed Ginny the clothes who said

"I guess you get a lot of Company then" and walked into the bathroom. She got out the bathroom 15 minutes later after having a shower. "Hope you don't mind I had a shower and had to shrink the clothes a bit"

"Not at all and Ginny I don't have 'a lot of company' as you put it the clothes are..." he was cut off as green flames erupted in the fireplace and a blur launched itself at Draco screaming

"DRAGON!"

Told you it would be longer

Please review

/

/


	3. Who are you?

The only thing I own is any characters you don't already know and the plot  
  
Chapter 3 Who are you?  
  
"DRAGON!" Draco caught the blur in his arms and swung it around then set it back on it's feet.  
  
"PHOENIX NARCISSA MALFOY!" Draco yelled at the tall, beautiful girl with blonde nearly silver hair down to the middle of her back that was now standing in front of him. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Eh...Oh you have company. Oops sorry."  
  
"What have I told you about giving me some notice before you turn up and not to just appear." He was trying desperately to look furious but was failing miserably.  
  
"I'm sorry Dragon but you know me, I'm spontaneous." She gave him puppy eyes and he stopped trying to look angry.  
  
"Yeah unfortunately I do know that." he smiled then hugged her.  
  
Ginny, who had been standing quietly, watching decided to make her presence known. "Eh Draco."  
  
"Dragon are you going to introduce us or what?" Phoenix asked, "Very rude is Dragon" she told Ginny  
  
Draco scowled at her and the said "Nix this is Virginia Weasley..."  
  
"And I am Phoenix Malfoy as you may have guessed." She held her hand out to Ginny who shook it.  
  
"So are you Draco's cousin or something?"  
  
"Or something." Phoenix laughed. "I'm his sister."  
  
"What!" Ginny spun round to face Draco.  
  
Phoenix kept talking "His sister you know as in sibling. The opposite of brother."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister. More to the point why didn't you tell anyone you had a sister?"  
  
"Don't I feel loved." Phoenix muttered in the background.  
  
"No one asked and she's actually my twin sister."  
  
Ginny's mouth hung open.  
  
"Don't you see the resemblance?" Phoenix asked as she stepped over and put her arm around Draco's shoulders. "By the way are you two going out or something?"  
  
"No!" they both answered instantly  
  
"So you're just sleeping together"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please don't tell me you had a sleep over Dragon. I would have thought you were a bit old for that, don't you? And the fact the you're a guy well that's just..."  
  
"Nix just shut up will you."  
  
"But what's going on between the two of you?"  
  
"Um he saved me"  
  
"Excuse me what did you just say?"  
  
"He s-a-v-e-d my life last night and brought me here." Phoenix turned away from Ginny.  
  
"Care to explain Dragon?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Dragon."  
  
"Ok just give me a minute."  
  
"If I must." she huffed. "By the way is that my clothes?" Ginny looked at Draco who nodded. "Cause they look good on you so keep them."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah I've got loads."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Red do you want to floo to your room."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Right here." He walked over to the fireplace and handed her a small green pouch full of green floo powder. "I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah she reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."  
  
"Any time."  
  
"Bye Phoenix thanks again."  
  
"Yeah bye."  
  
Ginny walked into the green flames that were still burning after throwing floo powder into the fire and called "Virginia Weasley's room... Baby fairy."  
  
"Get explaining." Draco went through the events of the previous night. "So you like her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dragon you forget I can read you like a book."  
  
"So you can read now. Congratulations."  
  
"So you admit it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Ok a little bit."  
  
"She likes you."  
  
"No she doesn't. 1. She's part of the Harry bloody Pothead fan club and 2. The two of us have been fighting since before she came to school it was her dad that was fighting father in the book store so for some reason I don't think so" He said while he took some clothes out of his wardrobe.  
  
"Well she's obviously put that behind her didn't you see the way she looked at you?" she said as he walked into the bathroom to get changed.  
  
"She didn't." he shut the door.  
  
"MEN!"  
  
He opened the door. "WOMEN!"  
  
Phoenix groaned she was going to get the two of them together one way or another.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
I'd like to give thanx to ... drum roll  
  
Writer Gurl4: Thank you so much I'm glad you liked it hope you like this chapter  
  
Starrynight12312: Is it the pillow fight that makes it cute? Well here's chapter three  
  
Hpaddictedg: I did warn you about the grammar etc being crap don't suppose you want to beta it  
  
Akuweaselgirl: Yet again I say was it the pillow fight that made it cute?  
  
Sandraa: Hey thanks for reading my story glad you liked it 


	4. Ron whines Ginny shouts

Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own the Harry Potter characters 

I feel so unloved nobody reviewed the last chapter was it really that bad sniff anyway on with the story

Chapter 4 Ron whines Ginny shouts 

Ginny walked out of the fire into her room shaking her head and was glad it was Saturday. She walked from Gryfinndor tower down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She headed over to the 'Dream Team' facing the Slytherin table.

"Hey guys"

"Where were you this morning?" Hermione questioned as Ginny sat down opposite them.

"What? When?"

"You weren't in bed when I came to wake you up. Where were you?"

"Yes where were you?" Ron asked accusingly

"Oh I woke up early and went for a walk" Hermione seemed content with this answer and went back to her breakfast but Ron was another story.

"Really how was it?" he asked very suspicious

"Oh it was absolutely amazing I ended up bumping in to an evil Slytherin and went and slept with him." Technical she wasn't lying. She did bump into a Slytherin, although he wasn't actually evil and she did actually sleep with him in the sense she slept in the same bed as him.

Ron sat with his mouth hanging open a look of disgust on his face. Hermione looked at Ron and started to laugh.

"Baby she's joking" Ron huffed and went back to his breakfast.

Ginny shook her head and reached over and got herself a piece of toast, just as she was reaching for the butter Draco and Phoenix walked in. Phoenix was looking around the hall taking in the difference between Hogwarts and Beaxbatons.

"Looks like Malfoy's gone and picked up another whore" Harry commented while taking a bite out of a slice of toast.

"She is not a whore!" Ginny replied loudly

"How do you know?" Just as she was about to answer Phoenix looked over and waved at Ginny who waved back.

"Hooz 'at?" Ron asked in his 'I'm your big brother you have to tell me voice' but it didn't have the desired effect as his mouth was full.

"Phoenix." She answered, unaffected by how disgusting her brother was being.

"Phoenix who?" his eyes narrowed as he said this, suspicious.

"I'm not going to tell you. I have a feeling you will find out soon enough if you need to."

"But Ginny." He whined.

"Whining doesn't suit you, so shut up and eat up."

"Students of Hogwarts we have a new exchange student from Beauxbatons joining us today." Professor Dumbledore told the school as he stood up, the ever-present twinkle shining in his eyes.

So that's why she's here Ginny thought.

"That's my cue Dragon." Phoenix said jumping up and walking up to the head table.

"Ah here she is now." Dumbledore continued. "Students this is Miss Phoenix Malfoy."

"Murmurs could be heard through out the hall "Malfoy?" Did he say Malfoy?"

Draco's voice rang through the hall making it fall silent as he stood up "Yes he did say Malfoy because she is my sister. Well twin sister to be exact" he sat back down, glaring at everyone as they started murmuring again.

"Malfoy has a sister" "Malfoy has a twin"

"God is there a major problem with echoes in here or something? Yes I am Draco's twin sister get over it" she went back over to Draco and sat down

"How do you know her?" Ron demanded "Actually I don't want to know. I forbid you to be friends with her or even speak to her"

"Oh shut up Ronald" Ginny spoke her voice barely above a whisper but the hall was silent and heads were turning their way.

"No I will not shut up and when I say you will not be friends with her I mean you won't be friends with her"

Ginny's voice began to rise "Guess what Ron. You will shut up." She was nearly shouting now "And I will be friends with who ever I want to friends with and you can't stop me because it is my life and I will run it the way I want to even if it means I make the wrong decision." She stood up and stormed out of the hall. Everyone started to clap as the Weasley temper was legendary but Ginny was known to keep her cool and no one had ever seen her lose her temper or seen Ron speechless.

Dumbledoor who had watched the siblings arguing watched as Draco slipped, unnoticed by everyone else, out of the hall after Ginny.

Ginny was storming through the halls thinking of the all ways she could cause Ron pain when someone reached out from what she thought was an empty class room and pulled her in their hand covering her mouth she struggled not knowing who it was

"Hey calm down Red." As soon as she heard his voice she stopped struggling. He took his hand away from her mouth and led her over to a small sofa and sat her down next to him, a tear slid down her cheek, he wiped it away and put his arm around her, she leaned into him.

"What's wrong. Was it the little scene back there in the hall?"

"It's nothing"

"It's got to be something cause you don't cry for no reason"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't. Tell me"

"No"

"You're just stubborn you know that"

"Yes"

"Come on tell me. You know you want to" he gave her a smile "Please" she couldn't resist

"Ok but it's nothing important. It's just Ron, he's trying to control my life and tries to tell me what I can and can't do. He thinks it's his right since he's my older brother"

"Don't worry Vin it's a brother thing." Phoenix had just walked in giving Draco the 'you say she doesn't like you look' and flicked her wand so a big squashy armchair appeared behind her and flopped into it as Ginny looked at her

"Oh hey Phoenix. Really? You would have thought I'd be used to it having six... well more like seven brothers"

"Yeah Dragon does it all the time but I just ignore him when he does"

"What can I say I can be a real pain I the arse but..."

"What do you mean can be you always are."

"Hey! Whey do all girls do that to..."

"Do what?"

"That"

"What?"

"Interrupt m..."

"Oh do we sorry." Both Phoenix and Ginny said in sweet voices then burst out laughing

Draco muttered something that sounded oddly like "Women"

"Eh what was that Dragon? Do I need to reminded you that you are out numbered two to one"

"No you do not need to remind me it is quite obvious thank you very much"

"What is this place Ginny asked finally looking around

"We like to call it our sitting room"

"Your what?"

"Sitting room. With Phoenix away at Beauxbatons we needed somewhere to meet and talk so Dumbledore gave us this room"

"Oh right so did you like Beauxbatons"

"No everyone there is so stuck up it's unbelievable"

"One thing you'll be really good at French"

"That is something I suppose. Probably the only good thing but it's still something. Do you speak French?"

"A little bit. Do you Draco?"

"Not a word. Eventhough I suppose I should have learned with my grandparents being French"

"That's interesting. If you don't mind me asking why did the two of you go to different schools"

"Well..." Phoenix looked at Draco. Ginny knew that look well Fred and George did it. It must be a twin thing. Phoenix was silently asking Draco if they should tell her Draco answered for her

"Well father wanted me to stay close to home so I could join 'the family business' so to speak but mother refused to let Nix join. She didn't want me to either but had no choice, Father can be very... eh...persuasive"

By family business I'm guessing you mean death eater"

"Exactly" they fell in to silence until Draco said "But I don't intend to"

"Intend to what?"

"Become a death eater"

Ginny smiled at him "Well that's good" Phoenix gave Draco another knowing look "Well I'd better go. Ron will be nice and mad ready for another fight"

"Ok I'll see you later?" Draco said as he walked her to the door

"Can't wait" she replied smiling "See ya Phoenix"

"Yeah Bye" Ginny walked out of the door "See what did I tell you?"

"Huh?"

"She likes you"

"Hmmm"

"And you like her"

"Uh huh"

"Ask her out"

"We've been over this before Nix. She won't go out with me"

"Have you been listening" he shrugged "Well pay attention. She totally fancies you"

"You really think so?"

"Finally we're getting somewhere," she said under her breath "Don't think so I know so" Draco looked at her sceptically "Let me explain.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall 

Once everyone had calmed down they noticed Dumbledoor still stood as before waiting for the to be quiet.

"I have one more announcement to make. I would like you to welcome back two of the most troublesome students this school has ever seen Fred and George Weasley."

Reviews are welcomed


	5. Ron the overprtective ass

Disclaimer: Yet again I say I own nothing   
Chapter 5 Ron the overprotective ass 

Ginny was now standing outside the portrait of the Fat lady grinning madly.

"Hello Miss Weasley. What are you so happy about? I would have thought you would be a bit scared right now if I were you I know I would be. Your brother Ron looked ready to explode when I last saw him, stormed straight in to the common room shouting at the top of his lungs. I only found out what was wrong when Violet came and told me."

"Oh right well I decided not to worry myself. I got given some good advise on how to deal with him today."

"What might that be?" The Fat lady asked.

"Ignore him." She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I think that might be rather difficult with the mood he's in." She stated.

"Aw well either way I'll manage. Wish me luck. Here goes Carpe diem."

Ginny walked forward as the portrait opened.

"Good luck Miss Weasley."

"VIRGINIA ANNE WEASLEY!"

"I see what you mean." Ginny said to the portrait before it closed. "Yes Ron." she replied smiling sweetly, trying not to laugh, his face was nearly the same colour as his hair. Ooh he's mad.

"Don't try to act innocent!"

"What ever do you mean brother dearest." Nothing could ruin her good mood, not even Ron.

"Cut the crap Ginny."

"Ok." Might as well agree quicker I agree quicker I get away... in theory.

"What was that about at breakfast?!"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I'm fed up of you being the overprotective ass that you always are. I am a big girl and can take care of myself."

"She's right you know." Hermione cut in before Ron could say anything.

Ron glared at his girlfriend. "But she's my little sister who needs protected and it's my job to protect..."

"Don't even go there Ron. It is not your job to protect me because I don't need protected." She walked up to her bedroom and fell asleep on her bed. She woke when a black hawk flew in her open window, dropped a letter on her head and flew away again she opened the letter and read:

'Red,

Meet us in the Sitting Room 10pm tonight

Dragon

Ginny dragged herself out of bed What to wear? What to wear she thought happily as she pulled clothes out of her wardrobe. Fifteen minutes later every item of clothing she owned was spread all over her room. She finally decided on a pair of black combats, a Chinese style top andtrainers. She looked around the room and said to no one in particular.

"Thank god I have a room to myself."

"Yes dear it is a good thing. It means nobody can hear you talking to yourself." The mirror told her.

"Well you obviously did." Ginny retorted.

"Yes well...shouldn't you have a shower." The mirror replied obviously changing the subject, she knew what Ginny could be like when she got started.

She looked at her clock and saw she just had enough time to have a shower before dinner, she had missed lunch so she was starving. She walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later drying her hair with her wand.

"Much better." The mirror complimented.

"Why thank you...Shit if I actually want dinner I better go." She grabbed her cloak on the way out of her room and pulled it on as she went out of the portrait.

"How did it go?" the Portrait asked.

Ginny turned around. "I told him I didn't need protected and walked away before he could say anything."

"Good move."

"Thanks. Well gotta go if I want to eat tonight."

"Ok but don't worry you're not the only one running late if you hurry you might catch up with the older Creevey boy, Colin isn't it? Anyway he just went down."

"Ok thanks." Ginny quickly ran off to try and catch up with Colin. Ginny caught up with the him just around the corner. He had changed a lot since his 'Harry worshipping' days. He now stood at, at least six foot, his body was in good shape since he had found an interest in Quiddich, his dirty blond hair was spiked up and many of the girls in the school wanted to go out with him. The only problem was he wasn't interested in any of them, they weren't his... type. Oliver Wood is more his type he also had a thing for Blaise Zabini and much to Ginny's despair her oldest brother Bill.

"Hey Colin mind if I walk you?"

"Not at all."

"How are you? Not had a chance to talk to you yet."

"Fine. What about you? What was the out burst at breakfast about?"

"The usual."

"The usual being?"

"An overprotective ass of a big brother who's a pain in the arse."

"Oh right that kind of usual?"

"Yip. Were you not there in the common room when I told him he was an ass?"

"No I left cause I was scared you were going to start throwing things again."

"Hey that was one time and I was throwing the things at Harry and Hermione as well as Ron."

"So." Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. "How do you know Phoenix?"

"Now that's something I don't want to go in to just now."

"Aww please."

"No."

"I'll leave it for now."

"Thanks."

"But not for long."

"Colin."

"What? You can't keep a secret from me. You know you can't. You can't resist me."

"True."

"So where do you want to sit?" Colin asked walking into the hall.

"How about over here." She said directing Colin to a seat away from the 'Dream Team' facing the Slytherin table. She began to look for Draco and Phoenix but couldn't find them.

"Looking for me?"

"FRED! What are you doing here?" She shouted jumping up and hugging him.

"Make that Fred and George." Ginny turned around.

"GEORGE!" She hugged him as well. "Like I just said what are you doing here?"

"Well you know how Mum wasn't happy when we dropped out last year?"

"Yes."

"Well she made us come back."

"You can not be serious."

"Deadly."

"But who's lookin' after the shop."

"Angelina and Lee."

"Oh right well it'll be great havin' you back Hogwarts."

"Yeah."

"Well who's this then?"

Ginny turned around "God you scared me there Phee. Well this is Fred and this is George and that's Colin and as you know this is Phoenix."

"Well we didn't and I'm Fred and he's George."

"Oh shut up George. Just ignore him Phee."

"Hi". The three boys said at the same time.

Draco stepped next to Phoenix "Weasels." He sneered, Ginny scowled at him.

"Oh don't mind him Vin he's just being a pain in the arse... again."

"What else?" They both laughed and Phoenix sat next to Ginny, Draco just walked out of the hall.

When he got out in the hall he quickly scribbled a note and charmed it so it would fly just like a paper aeroplane towards Ginny and so only she could read it.

"Well we gotta go Gin. Bet Filch has really missed us gotta go find Peeves for an update on resent pranks." With that said the twins turned and followed Draco out of the hall.

Ginny watched as a paper aeroplane flew through the Great Hall and was surprised when it landed in front of her. She picked it up and opened it and once again saw Draco's incredibly neat hand writing

Sorry bout that Red had to keep up appearances. You still on for tonight?

Dragon

Ginny smiled and nodded that's the third time he's apologised.

"Hey Vin you in there?" Phoenix had started waving her hand in front of her face.

"Eh... yeah... what? Stop that." She swatted Phoenix's hand away smiling.

"Let me guess who that note was from." Phoenix said scratching her head while she pretended to think.

"Phoen..."

"No don't tell me. Let's see...was by any chance my bro..." She was cut off as Ginny's hand flew up to cover her mouth. Phoenix moved away from her hand. "Well was it?" A smile spread over Ginny's face. " It was and it would appear little Ginny Weasley has a wittle cwush aw ain't it sweet." She smirked.

Ginny's face went extremely red. "I do not." She replied in an indignant whisper.

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do, do, do."

"Not, not, not."

"Not, not, not."

"Do, do, do."

"Ha! Ginny and Dragon up a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love second comes marriage third comes the baby in the baby carriage." She sang in a whisper and smirked again while Ginny huffed. "You don't deny it then."

"No point you won't listen and I see even the female Malfoys have that damn smirk."

"Of course it's the Malfoy signature. Well I better go your brother is giving me shadies . That is your brother isn't it?"

"Yes that's my brother Ron."

"Ok see ya." Phoenix called as she walked out of the hall backwards waving and bowing.

"Yeah bye!" Ginny shouted back laughing at her. She couldn't be mad at her for saying such things, especially if they were true.

"Hey Ginny what were you and the Malfoy girl talking about." Ron asked his question laced with suspicion. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"Her name is not the Malfoy Girl it is Phoenix." She avoided the question.

"Fine then what were you and _Phoenix _talking about?" He repeated the question putting emphasis on Phoenix's name.

"That would be none of your concern. Are you coming Colin?" She threw over her shoulder as she stormed out of the Great Hall not even waiting for a reply.

I'd like to thank:

Tkmoore: Yeah I thought it'd be quite cool if Draco had a twin

Cinnimon Spice: Yay I'm glad you like it

You've done it once you can do it again Please review


	6. Note from Author

Sorry this is not a chapter

Hi it has come to my attention how absolutely crap my grammar is, amongst other things, and I am looking for some one who is willing to help me out please, please, please can someone help me. Email me at if you want to help me.

Luv Emi.


End file.
